Talk:Main Page
web programmer normal distribution evil pigeon git r done am i evil charlotte north carolina realtor courthouse research fantasy ideas sexual jewelry nose stud mykelly.com wood thread inserts johne 3400 canada corp dupont euro montreal trust laptops with pentium 4 adult twister dsl services southeast florida real estate omegazyme where is my tax returns strategist job description nursing history blast billiards atip boys pictures ping of death attack authentic nike sneaker lingo phone girls flashing on spring break lake havasu garden water fountains url caribbean phone card little girl pantyhose westlake janitorial can.can www oregon carseat law natural bodybuilding url battlefront carol costello fiction lesbian sex stories domain domain fireplace design ideas polka midi files lexus lip spoiler hewlet packard slime athlete atwola epsilon nu chapter kazaa anime skins site pimp car medieval jesters stripe shirt guy news slate eva ionesco gallery animated tinkerbell lupita kansas pictures url temperate ocean ird vibration chart http new style hair cuts christianbook.com korean single speed parts nicholasville ky apartments kauai cottages switchboard exhaust pipes ward stroud band toy hauler rv something corporate hurricane sterling marlin woman in 69 position packard bell drivers download miss hilton aqua cen jet trash bar brooklyn fort jackson kid first time website seymour high school site myspace.com donna perry rabbit life expectancey apology letters watchzone western or michigan or realty supertrapp web gematria yale something extra webmap whats my age again terry labonte snowmobiling colorado pelican flashlights very small breasts take over a hummer lease pda handheld accessories ohio travel trailer dealer 2006 black dress prom white kanna web real cheer drug store online pharmacy playmobil zoo animals timeline of albert einstein lift fargo printer tank less water heater kennedy high school somers ny quality assurance top downloaded songs of 2004 so cal speed townhomes in king of prussia url maffin recipes san diego city college westboro baptist church passport application children olive garden masturbating ladies mr baseball with tom selleck box sealing tape verizon wireless sync adult galleries mature women honesty we fall down lyrics christian baby puss libby lu home medical equipment stools big island homes nirvana interview videos microsoft corporation subscribe week juan macias see nothing hear nothing do something online poker sites reviews wine red white the sims cd key retriever orapw rocking chairs mellisa doll python memory leaks valentine dinner menu ideas http www.worldofwarcraft.com pvr plus download mastercraft tires ford f150 cheap train tickets gloryhole pictures page how to whistle global life insurance kaila yu videos irish feis schedule red sunset maple web www.iflyswa.com greek god hades plano texas toyota sightseeing in tokyo japan paper towel tubes alpaca farm indiana ohio the cut streetsville ontario restaurants sexuality tests doralbank.com metlife dental insurance gravity ron jones the third wave cartoon school skydiving gear rasputina soundmax home fiber bad company bad company no deposit free bingo card discount wood blinds su lies vienna convention on the law of treaties summary free online auctions skull images leo the constellation win amp movies aksi gadis melayu tundra automotive drivelines touareg performance parts pebbles picatinny arsenal rediff tennessee house boat rentals writing newsletters joe gibbs indoor window film mounting tape Our Logo Do you think it makes us come across as communists? 77.99.57.229 19:40, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Well, the red star is a symbol of socialism... so it might. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) There's no absolute truth - it's all relative It's all relative. One cannot affirm that there is a single uppercase T Truth that is more valid than all the other truths that came from other cultural backgrounds; these backgrounds are not worse than our own, just different. A post-modernistic view will hold that each reality paradigm is equally valid, depending on the specific cultural context. To not have that in mind that would be eurocentristic/monotheistic, non-multiculturalistic, and would only serve the interests of the socio-economic elites, which is unfair. In the case of liberapedia, the reality whose truths matter most is the social reality, rather than things like economic reality, spiritual reality, bourgeoise-science reality or mathematical reality - paradigms whose truths may be socially harmful in so many ways. So I suggest to change the slogan "with 100% truth" to something like "100% accordingly with the social reality truth" (perhaps 99,99%). May contain also some truths of proletarian-science and even ecumenic science, whenever it's socially acceptable for the common good.--Liberal-Tovarisch 13:53, 23 January 2008 (EST) Bit Quiet Been a bit quiet here recently, anybody have any suggestions as to what should replace Bill Gates on the main page? Liberal-AJUK talk 05:48, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Even my post about it being quiet is dead! Liberal-AJUK talk 15:21, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Well, what do you think should be on the main page? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 15:24, 3 February 2008 (EST) GRRRRRRR Come on I'm sick of this!!!!!!!!!!!! Make a bloody undo feature!!!!!!!!!! For christs sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 18:13, 1 February 2008 (EST) :We will have one in March. Update tonight Ok, so tonight I'm going to be getting the new hosting and updating the mediawiki software, I'll be taking a backup of the wiki here so there should be no problems with the wiki. I'll post after I've taken the backup and any new posts after that won't be on the next version. Not sure how long everything will take, might be a few days before everything is up and running 100% Liberal-WillH 22:14, 1 February 2008 (EST) :W00T! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:15, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::THANK YOU --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 22:23, 1 February 2008 (EST) Say Goodbye to Liberapedia As we know it now anyway, it shall be reborn, bigger and better. Liberal-WillH 06:13, 2 February 2008 (EST) :I would ask a ton of questions, but i won't. But i do have one, when am I not going to access the site? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 10:00, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::What you mean, all articles, images, this, that and eee gone? Or just crappy wiki software gone? --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 00:41, 5 February 2008 (EST) First anniversary It will be this sites first anniversary on feb 28th, just thought I would give a heads up! Liberal-AJUK talk 16:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Yea i know, are we going to have a party or something? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Well it is tomorrow, I suggest that something is put on the main page to say so, and that Bill Gates gets replaced.Liberal-AJUK talk 18:54, 26 February 2008 (EST) Reversions Vs Contributions Looks like you're dealing with way more reversions than contributions. Bummer.Liberal-NitramNos 15:23, 20 February 2008 (EST) Democratic Debate Any Americans watching the big democratic debate? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) Template help Hello, how DO I get --Conservative LIES!!!-- templates onto a page?